Great Expectations
by LaLaGirl33
Summary: Character sketch of Tyra, pre-series.


**"Great Expectations"**

**Charcters**: Tyra

**Disclaimer**: Based on characters and situations created/owned by NBC Universal, Peter Berg, Jason Katims, Brian Grazer, etc. No harm intended.

Tyra grew up with nothing but expectations. Her sister Mindy had seen to that. Mindy always had a tough girl attitude, and a large personality. Tyra was just a few steps behind her…much quieter, more serious, but not many noticed that. They just saw Mindy's younger, blonder clone. As for Mindy, someone had to be in charge, why not her?

They grew up with a mother who was always bouncing from one job to the next and from one man to the next. And she liked her wine. Quite a bit. Mindy was her constant; and as she got older, the more she realized what people thought of her; what people thought of them. Because of the way they looked, dressed, acted. Tim had said it once as a compliment: Collette women were sexy without even trying. Sex just dripped off of them, whether they liked it or not.

She'd been wearing light makeup and having her hair done before most girls her age, and she'd been taught always to look your best before you left the house. Who knew who you were liable to run into? The minute you left the house looking like a slob, you were bound to run into the man of your dreams and he wouldn't pay you any mind. Just ask Mama. She'd had the misfortune of this happening to her a few times, and it had become a mantra in the Collette household.

* * *

There was never any doubt in his mind that one day he would be with Tyra Collette. He'd noticed her early on: one, because she was really good in gym class; and two because she was so tall, especially for a girl. She also was just about the hottest girl in his class. Plus, there was just something about her. He'd had an eye on Tyra for years. The first time he'd spoken to her, she'd just about snapped his head off. This didn't faze him. He just knew somehow, that it was gonna happen sooner or later.

It wasn't hard for him to imagine either. He'd been fantasizing about her since before he'd had his first hard on. All he had to do was close his eyes, and her blonde image came to mind: her tanned skin, her lithe body. Most of his fantasies involved him scoring tons of touchdowns and then taking her hard in the locker room. Or him finding her in shower…all wet and slick…

One day, he told himself, one day.

* * *

Tyra wasn't even in high school yet and yet her future was all spelled out for her.

Her mama hadn't graduated. She'd dropped out and gotten married to her daddy instead. Mindy did finish, but right after school she got a job at the Landing Strip. At the time, she'd been dating a guy who liked to spend a lot of time there, he said the girls were all dogs. He dared her to do it because he "wanted to see something good up there". So she did, and when she dumped him a month later she kept the job.

Tyra knew what was expected of her when Mrs. Sanchez assigned roles for the school musical, Grease. Of course she wanted to be the virginal good girl, Sandy. Sandy had blonde hair and was really nice. Just like her. Perfect! But Mrs. Sanchez had laughed when Tyra had told her which part she was trying for. She had laughed right in her face and said, "No way kid. How about Rizzo, she's right up your alley! She's the leader of the Pink Ladies. She's the tough girl with a heart of gold, gets her guy in the end."

And who do you think got the role of Sandy? That's right, Lyla Garrity. Of course she did.

Lyla, who was everything she wasn't.

Meaning she had the world at her feet and everyone wanted to be her friend. What was most annoying, was she was so god-damned nice all the time! Lyla always sat in the front of the class, always had the answer when she was called on or when she raised her hand. When Lyla made the Varsity cheerleading team as a freshman, Tyra had rolled her eyes. Of course she did.

Tyra sat in the back of the class. She avoided eye contact with the teacher at all costs. She followed this approach in all of her classes. She usually managed to squeak by with decent grades. She didn't have many friends her own age. Most of her friends were Mindy's friends.

And then something happened. She got tits. It started with just two little buds, of which she was immediately proud of, and yet she instantly wanted them to go away. At thirteen, with her hair done, light makeup and wearing Mindy's clothes— she looked like she was almost twenty.

And everywhere she went, people stared— especially men. She enjoyed the feeling, of knowing when she stepped out, heads would turn to stare at her. And every now and then she'd get a wolf whistle, to which she smirked, slant-glanced to the whistler's direction, and blew him a kiss.

Suddenly she had lots of friends. Boyfriends. Boys were calling her, hanging out with her at school, walking her to class, boys were everywhere.

Other girls usually didn't like her, didn't like the attention she got from the opposite sex. They didn't like the way their brothers talked about her, the way their dads kept staring at her. And they really didn't like it when their boyfriends flirted with her.

She'd known what she was long before she lost her virginity. She was a slut.


End file.
